fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zamek jak z baśni.. cz. 1
Chris: Witajcie nadworni rycerze i nadworne damy! Oto kolejny sezon słynnego reality-show pt. "Zamek Totalnej Porażki", który prowadzić będzie sławny na skalę światową Chris McLean, czyli ja! Tym razem akcja rozgrywać się będzie w tym jakże uroczym zamczysku! Zasady są proste.. 22 uczestników - podzielonych jak zwykle na 2 drużyny - będzie się zmagać w przeróżnych konkurencjach o nagrodę w postaci okrąglutkiego 1.000.000$ i wakacji marzeń na Bora-Bora. Dramatyczne ceremonie, w których jedna z drużyn będzie musiała brutalnie wyrzucić kogoś ze swego grona będą odbywać się tu, czyli w przedsionkach zamku. Tym razem, "ofiara spisku" - czy jak tam wolicie - będzie musiała udać się do Wzgórza Wstydu i na zawsze opuścić ten zamek Bryczką Przegranych w Nienajlepszym Stanie. Czy chcecie się dowiedzieć co spotka naszych uczestników? Czy moja fryzura wygląda tak dobrze jak 5min temu? Oglądacie Zamek.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI! (muzyczka tytułowa) Chris: Zatem powitajmy naszych uczestników.. (uczesticy przybywają kolejno jadąc bryczką) DJ: Co tam słychać ziom? (rozgląda się) Jeszcze nikogo nie ma? Chris: Witaj ziom! Tym razem - jak widać - przyjechałeś jako pierwszy. (Beth i Lindsay przyjechały razem) Beth: Łał, jakie zamczysko! Zawsze marzyłam by być księżniczką.. hihi! Lindsay: Ohh, ja też! Ale tu cudnie! Chris: Cześć dziewczyny! Widzę, że wam się tu podoba, więc jak narazie nie będę wam psuć zabawy.. Beth: Nie będzie nam psuć zabawy? O co mu mogło chodzić? (Lindsay wzrusza ramionami) Heather: O, widzę, że okularnica i idiotka już przyjechały, co słychać? (Beth i Lind ignorują Heather) Heather: Pfff.. I tak ja wygram! Courtney: To się okaże! (Heather i Courtney są już 'gotowe do walki', ale Chris je rozdziela) Chris: Cześć dziewczyny! Może dacie mi też coś powiedzieć, co? Courtney: Phi.. (Chris przymruża oczy) Leshawna: Cześć ludziska, cześć Chris! Chris: Witaj Leshawna! Witaj Gwen! Gwen: I tu będziemy mieszkać? Świetnie.. zawsze marzyłam by być księżniczką.. Lindsay: Ty też? Chris: Ej, nie gadajcie, bo ja tu muszę wszystkich przywitać, jasne? Gwen: Jasne, jasne.. Heather: Tylko nie nadwyrężaj języka, ponuraczko.. Gwen: Co powiedziałaś niedo... (przychodzi Chef) Chef: CIIIIIISZAAAAA!!!! Chris: Dziękuję.. a więc powitajmy Harolda! Harold: Cześć Chris! Chris: Następni są Geoff i Bridgette! (nie odpowiadają, bo ciągle się całują) Chris: Uhm.. No tak.. Owen: Cześć ludzie! Chris: Siemasz Owen! Izzy: Hej wszystkim! hahahah Heather: O, przyjechała szajbuska.. Chef: CIIIIIIIIIIISZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Chris: Następny jest.. Duncan, witaj kolo! Duncan: Tak, tak.. cześć.. witaj Courtney.. Courtney: Witaj.. Chef: Nie zmuszajcie mnie, bym musiał krzyczeć po raz trzeci.. (groźna mina) Duncan: Okay, okay.. spokojnie.. Chris: Następni są Eva, Ezekiel i Noah! Noah: Witaj Chris.. Eva: Cześć.. Ezekiel: Witajcie ziomy! Trent: Siemacie ludzie, cześć Gwen. Gwen: Cześć.. Chris: I ostatnim uczestnikiem programu jest.. Justin! Justin: Cześć wszystkim, już nie mogłem się odczekać.. (wszystkie panie i Owen robią maślane oczka) Chris: To teraz czas na resztę uczestników! Courtney: Jak to 'resztę', skoro powiedziałeś, że to już wszyscy? Chris: Wszyscy "starzy" uczestnicy.. Teraz pora no nowych! Heather: Jestem ciekawa jakie tym razem to będą ofiary.. Chris: Zatem powitajmy Erica, Bryanta, Astrid i Sierrę! Eric: Cześć, co tam słychać? Justin: Kuzyn Eric?! Eric: Tak, zgadza się, kuzynie Justin.. Astrid: Łoł, ale tu fajowo! Witajcie, ludzie! Sierra: Cześć wszystkim.. Bryant: Cześć, jestem Bryant i już niedługo mnie poznacie! Gwen: Teraz się zacznie.. Chef: CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (aż mu żyłka wyskoczyła) Chris: Tak, dziękuję.. a więc podzielicie się na dwie drużyny, a ja wylosuję kapitanów. (wyciąga worek z karteczkami z imionami uczestników) Chris: Pierwszym kapitanem będzie Astrid! Astrid: Yaaaapie! Łuhuuuu! Chris: A drugim Kapitanem będzie.. Lindsay! Lindsay: Ja? Chris: Tak, ty! Zatem do roboty.. Pierwsza wybiera Astrid. Astrid: Hm.. Wybieram Gwen! Gwen: Superr.. ... Chris: Teraz ty, Lindsay! Lindsay: Co ja? Chris: Wybieraj kto będzie w twojej drużynie! Lindsay: Aha.. ... Chris: Decyduj się! Lindsay: A co mam zrobić? (Chris wali się ręką w głowę) Beth: Powiedz Beth, Beth! Lindsay: Aaa, dobrze.. Beth! Chris: Wreszcie.. Astrid: Um... yy... Geoff! Geoff: Masz gust mała! Astrid: Sie wie! (piątka) Beth: Wybierz Leshawne, Lindsay! Lindsay: Dobrze, zatem Leshawna! Leshawna: Tak, tak beybe! Astrid: Ee... oo... Izzy! ... Chris: Rany boskie, idź do swej drużyny kobieto, za kilka minut koniec odcinka! Weź się zlituj, bo mi nie dadzą premii! Astrid: um... a... E-Scope! (Izzy idzie do swej drużyny) Beth: Justin! Geoff: Wybierz Brid... Astrid: ERIC!!! Beth: Bridgette! Geoff Czemu kobieto, czeeemu?! (żali się przed Astrid) Astrid: Skoro oni mają przystojniaka to my też będziemy go mieć.. DJ!!! DJ: O, dziękuję.. Zajączek też! (wyciąga swego pupila) Astrid: Ale ja mam a.., a.., a.., (psiknęła na DJ'a tak, że całego go obsmarkała) alergię! DJ: O, to będę trzymał od Ciebie króliczka z daleka.. chcesz chusteczkę? Astrid: Poproszę *v* (wręcza jej chusteczkę wpatrując się w jej oczy) Chris: Koniec tego dobrego, bo tracimy czas na antenie! (rozdziela ich) Lindsay: A, już wiem co mam robić.. Justin! Bridgette: Ale on już jest w naszej drużynie.. Lindsay: Aha, no tak.. zapomniałam.. w takim razie Tyler! Wszyscy: Ale go tu nie ma!! Lindsay: Trzeba było tak odrazu! Chris: Decyduj się, bo zaraz sam kogoś wybiorę! Lindsay: To Trent! Heather: Wreszcie.. Już myślałam, że będę czekać z jakieś 1000 lat, nim ta idiotka się kapnie o co chodzi! Beth: Heather zamknij się łaskawie, bo może nie wiesz, ale nie jesteś pępkiem świata! Heather: Pff.. Odezwała się.. Chef: CIIIIIIIIISZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (zrobił się cały czerwony) Astrid: Yyyy... Courtney! Courtney: Wreszcie ktoś mnie wybrał! Przecież wiadomo, że ja mam największe obozowe doświadczenie.. Gwen: Przecież jesteśmy w zamku, na co nam twoje niby-doświadczenie? Courtney: Pff... Gwen: no właśnie.. Lindsay: Duncan! Courtney: Co? Czemu wybierasz Duncana? Duncan: Spokojnie Courtney, chyba wytrzymasz beze mnie trochę, co? Courtney: Nie gadam z tobą... Duncan: O co ci chodzi? Chris: Już nie mam do was siły.. Zostały nam 2 minuty więc sam dobiorę resztę osób: Heather, Harold, Owen, Eva dołączą do drużyny Astrid, która nazywa się "Błędni rycerze". Bryant, Sierra, Noah, Ezekiel - wy dołączycie do drużyny Lindsay po nazwą "Rżące rumaki". Heather: Tylko ty mogłeś to wymyślić.. Harold: Dla mnie bomba! Chris: No więc to wszystko na dziś, zapraszamy na następny odcinek Zamku.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI!! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki